Harrison Chamberlain
Harrison Chamberlain is a vampire and the first son and second child of Christopher Chamberlain and Esther. He is the younger brother of Adalyn Chamberlain and older brother of Katherine, Justinian and Maverick Chamberlain and the uncle of Elizabeth Chamberlain. Early History |-|The Middle Ages= Human Life Harrison is the second child and eldest son of Christopher and Esther. The young boy was born into a happy family, with his father and mother doting on him. He was very close to his older sister, Adalyn, with whom he used to climb trees when they were planning mischief. Esther used to call them Huginn and Muninn, after the pair of ravens who served as messengers for Odin in Norse mythology. However, when Adalyn was five years old, their family's happiness was shattered when Dahlia, Christopher's older sister, came to take Adalyn. This was part of the deal the two had made when Esther asked Dahlia to make her fertible by using magic. In exchange, Esther had promised every first born of every generation until her line ended. When Esther tried to oppose her, Dahlia threatened to take every one of her children, including Harrison and the unborn Katherine. Harrison was traumatised by his aunt and by the loss of his sister. Esther told Christopher that Adalyn had died of the plague while he was off hunting, when in fact her aunt Dahlia took her as payment for performing a fertility spell using dark magic that would allow Esther to have children. Eventually, Harrison's sister, Katherine, was born and two more siblings joined the Chamberlain family: Justin and Maverick. However, despite the close bond of the new family, Harrison was never close to his new siblings. He had never recovered from losing Adalyn or from the burden of the secret he shared with his mother. Once, when his younger half-brother Maverick didn't come to dinner, Esther questioned her children on his whereabouts. While Katherine refused to tell, Harrison gladly told his mother of Maverick's location. When Esther talked with little Maverick out in the woods Harrison watched them and smiled. Sometime later, Harrison retrieved Maverick's Starling Necklace, Esther had given Maverick that he had lost. Esther made Maverick thank Harrison. During one such feed, Maverick killed a human which triggered a werewolf curse he carried, revealing Esther had an affair with a werewolf. Esther placed a curse on Maverick to prevent him from becoming a true hybrid, as that would make him invulnerable to what harms both vampires and werewolves. In revenge, Maverick attacked their mother, killing her for what he considered betrayal and blamed it on their father. After that, Harrison, with his two younger siblings, left for Europe. |-|1002= Southern France While fleeing from Ansel after the death of their mother, Harrison ran with his siblings for months, feeding on people along the countryside but always being careful to hide the bodies. Unsure of where they were going, Justin brought up the idea that maybe they should split up so as to better avoid their father. Harrison agreed with the idea, tired of the killing and running, taking no pleasure in their descent into vampirism. Maverick was quick to remind his siblings of their vow to remain together always and forever. When they discovered a caravan filled with fine clothing belonging to victims they had just killed, Katherine suggested they steal the clothes and pose as the victims since they were heading to a nearby castle. |-|1114= Italy Harrison reunited with his family in Italy and attended a party held by a vampire hunter. He was daggered by surprise during the party. However, when Maverick (unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers and abilities) annihilated the him, he undaggered all of his half-siblings but Harrison, as he was tired of Harrison's judgmental attitude (which most likely stemmed from Harrison's virtuous ways and Justin's evil ways) Physical Appearance Harrison is a handsome man who stands about 5'11" in height, and has a thin but muscular body. He has short brown hair with hazel brown eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be 23 or 24 years old. Harrison in the present day is consistently well-dressed. His wardrobe typically consists of a dress jacket, dress shoes, dress pants, shirt and sometimes a tie. This continues his trend of dressing well throughout the centuries. As a human, he wore more simplistic clothing, along with the other males in his family. But ever since he and his family journeyed to Europe, it seems he upgraded his attire to clothing indicative of a nobleman. Harrison has also worn different hairstyles in keeping with the times. It was revealed that Esther placed in his mind the idea of remaining clean and forgetting about his victims to save him from the guilt of it. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Adalyn Chamberlain Ever since childhood, Harrison and Adalyn have shared a close relationship for nearly centuries. Harrison originally thought that Adalyn was dead, and he mourned for her still even after not seeing her for centuries. However, after awakening from a century's slumber, Adalyn reunites herself with Harrison. Elizabeth Chamberlain Elizabeth is Harrison's niece, and he loves her very much. Even before Hope was ready to be birthed, he accepted the baby. He is the one that wanted the baby to be alive and tried to convince Carson to accept the child. He has sworn to protect her and love her. They have a strong relationship and he wants nothing more then to let her be safe. That is why he agreed to send her away to live with Christopher until Los Angeles is safe for her to return. Justinian Chamberlain Justinian is Harrison's maternal younger brother and his best friend. When they were humans, they both had fun together by battles with swords, much to their mother's disapproval. Unfortunately, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Harrison daggered Justinian and allowed Charlie mother to try and take Elizabeth away from him, in retaliation Justinian kills his girlfriend, and daggered him. Their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as they both want nothing to do with each other any more. Attitude Towards Humans Harrison respects human life. He is shown to be generally gentle, kind, caring and considerate with humans, the opposite of his brother Justinian, who is shown to have little to no regard for human life. Name * The name Harrison is an American name. In American the meaning of the name Harrison is: Son of Harry'; used occasionally as a first name since the 19th century. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. es:Harrison Chamberlain Category:Male Characters Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Characters